The Extension of Wings
by DreamStar14
Summary: "Never travel faster than your Guardian Angel can fly." Mother Teresa / Ed and Eddy were a handful, Edd always knew that, but they were about to find out why their sock-headed friend was so different from everyone else.


**A/N:** This is my fourth story in this fandom. I am beginning to really love this fandom. One: There are hardly any pairing wars, and Two: Everyone is just so caring and supporting, _hardly any hate_. The following content in this story is just an idea that I like. It is **not** to be taken seriously.

**Summary:** "_'Never travel faster than your Guardian Angel can fly.' _~ Mother Teresa / Ed and Eddy were a handful, Edd always knew that, but they were about to find out why their sock-headed friend was so different from everyone else."

**Disclaimer:** Antonucci owns everything. I own nothing except my ideas.

~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~

**The Extension of Wings**

"Let go of me, Ed!"

"No can do, Eddy. The chickens are singing."

"I said…LET GO OF ME! That jacka–"

"Eddy, _language_!"

"Can it, Sockhead! You heard what he said! He is a JERK! And he needs to be learned a lesson!"

"That's _'taught'_, Eddy, and not all lessons can be cultivated through sheer force."

"You're only saying that because you hate fighting! For the last time, _let go of me_, Ed!"

"Don't listen to him, Ed."

"Okie dokie, Double D."

"I say it because it's true. Eddy, calm down. Relax. Inhale and exhale. You are much too violent. Sheer force is not always the answer."

"What do you know?! You're never violent like me! Ed, let me go or I will shove _your head_ up my–"

"That's because I'm _not_ you, Eddy. Face facts, please. Besides, violence is against my principles."

"Where do you get all these stupid principles, anyway? The back of a Chunky Puffs box?"

"Eddy, _please_…drop the subject…"

"No way, Sockhead!"

"Aww, look at that, Rolf. Dork, Double Dork, and Dorky are having a little tiff. Ain't that sweet?"

"Why you–!"

"Ed, tighten your grip on Eddy. Kevin, please. Let's not anger him anymore than he already is."

"Hey, it's his ego. It's not my fault if my words deflate it."

"Kevin, knock it off, dude. Double D's right. And Eddy, you really need to learn to let things go."

"I second that, Nazz. Sticks and stones, Eddy. _Sticks and stones_…"

"Shut up, Double D! You don't know squat! Don't tell me you're not bothered by Kevin's pride and words too…yeah, that's what I thought. Ed, _let me go_!"

"Oh-ho~! Rolf sees it, Kevin. The Ed-boys are so mad, they even bring each other down!"

"AHAHA! You see that, Jimmy?! The shorty really does have a small ego!"

"I think his ego is smaller than his height, though, Sarah."

"Hahaha~!"

"That is ENOUGH! No one should ever judge a book by its cover! Get to know Eddy first before you pass judgment on his unfortunate soul!"

"…"

"Let's go, Plank. You know how dark Double can get…"

"Come on, Sarah. Double D's right…"

"I really don't see what the big deal is. Skipper's just one person. No need to get all overly protective…"

"Kevin, cool it. They're friends. Besides, you've done the same for me, remember?"

"Rolf understands his position, Nazz-girl, but why does head-in-sock Ed-boy speak as though he were _an angel from above_?"

After everyone but the three Eds are gone from the Lane, Eddward Vincent shuts out the words of the other children of the cul-de-sac in order to calm himself down.

"Geez, Shakespeare, control yourself," is Eddy's reply. "No need to go all dark on us."

"Yes, Double D. Your toast is coming unbuttered."

He has two fingers on his temples, one per each, trying to image ocean waves, sea mammals, arias…all that which can release his anger. He breathes in deeply, and then exhales, responding with, "I deeply apologize, you two. Sam Hill, rage certainly is an unpleasant feeling."

He is trembling at this point, unable to get Rolf's last words out of his memory.

'_Why does head-in-sock Ed-boy speak as though he were _an angel from above_?'_

Boy, Rolf has no idea how dead-on that statement. No one does.

"And who told us that sheer force was never the answer?" Eddy is smirking, and it's only making things worse.

"Double D did, Eddy."

"And who just used sheer force to get the kids to leave us alone?"

"Double D did, Eddy."

Before they can start laughing, Edd interrupts them. "Enough, gentleman. I use violence when and only when it becomes absolutely necessary."

"Even though it's against your rules?"

"Principles, Eddy, and yes."

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. I asked you a question earlier, Sockhead, and you didn't answer. Actually, you more like dodged the matter all together."

Edd nearly jumps out of his skin when he remembers. He swallows the lump in his throat.

"And now, you will answer us this time, or Ed and I here are gonna spill the beans on what's under that hat of yours. Oh, and answer us one more question too."

Edd sighs in exasperation. "How cruel of you." He turns so his back faces them. "Very well. I promise I shall answer them fully. Ask away."

"Where do you get all these principles from? And what did you mean by my 'unfortunate soul'?"

Edd pauses. He promised them he would answer their questions no matter what. But could he really do that, where everyone could still be around the corner, listening and overhearing their conversation?

He inhales and breathes out, "Not here."

"Quit dodging the question, Sockhead!"

"Aww, come on, Double D. You promised!"

"I am well aware of that, Ed, but I am not dodging any question. I simply do not wish to speak of such things so leisurely. Come. Follow me."

"Why would you feel uncomfortable about talking about your parents?"

"Because it's not my parents who gave me these principles, Eddy."

"Then who?" Eddy demands.

"I said. Not. Here." He is about to go all dark on them again.

And that shuts them both up good.

Eddward locks his front door and his bedroom door, setting up his security alarm system, and then checking over it three more times before finally allowing Ed and Eddy to sit on his bed.

"Why does Double D seem so uneasy?" Ed asks, nearly completely naïve as to what's actually going on. Edd feels guilty dragging him into this. This conversation is only between him and Eddy. "Is it that hat again, Mister?"

"I assure you, Ed. It was never about the hat." Double D turns and faces out the window. "What I am about to tell you never leaves this room. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Double D, but will you actually tell us?" Eddy asks, getting a little impatient.

"Gentlemen…I…" Does he really have the guts to tell his best friends his ultimate secret?

"Double D, are you an angel?"

It is Ed who finally speaks through the nervousness and tension of the moment.

Double D slowly turns to face his friend, shock spread across his face. "E-Ed…how did you know?"

"Your hat glows when you're nervous, Double D," is Ed's reply. A quick look in the mirror confirms Ed's speculation. "It's happened before. I also read in a comic book somewhere that an angel's halo glows when they are feeling extreme emotions. Boy, you must have been really nervous, Double D."

Edd glances off to the side. "W-Why, I…yes, Ed. I still am very n-nervous, e-even now…"

"It's happening again, Double D," is Eddy's first line, once he gets over the shock over Double D's real identity. The look on Edd's face is one of terror. "Relax, Double D. If you're thinking we're gonna hurt you, calm down. We're not. Is your hat your halo or something?"

"N-N-No…actually, my hat was a complete accident. I was never meant to wear it."

"So that scar on your head is real?" Eddy asks for confirmation.

"Y-Yes, Eddy. Very r-real…"

"Boy, you were right when you said it had nothing to do with the hat, Double D," Ed cuts in. "Haha…Your face is getting red, Double D."

Ed is right. Edd's face is getting red, and he is trembling.

"Yeesh, Sockhead," Eddy says again, this time more force, "I said relax. We won't hurt you, and we promised we wouldn't tell, okay? We won't tell a single soul."

Edd clears his throat to ease himself, Eddy's words calming him a bit, if not mostly. But he is still pretty nervous, somewhat scared. He's actually showing his true identity to humans.

"As I said before, my principles to not come from my parents. They come from the one who rules over all angels in and from heaven. Unfortunate souls are those who are being tortured constantly by demons. It is an angel's duty to protect such souls from these demons."

"Like a Guardian Angel?" Ed asks. Edd nods in confirmation, amazed at how well Ed's taking this whole thing.

"So…let me get this straight, Sockhead," Eddy begins, slightly weird-ed out, "it's basically your job to protect me?"

"As vulgar as that sounds, Eddy, yes, that is correct, and Ed as well."

"Ed too?! Oh boy, oh boy!"

"Ed, calm down," Edd eases the lump's excitement, successfully. "This is nothing to be cheerful about. What I do is very serious business. If I fail to do my job and complete the missions assigned to me, you two will be in deep peril and lose your lives to these demons."

"Oh…" Ed is shamed by this, for failing to take something not as seriously as it really is. "So it is bad then…"

But Double D sends him a gentle smile. "It's alright, Ed. I understand that it must be thrilling to discover what you thought was only a myth is actually real."

And Ed's oblivious smile is back.

But Eddy has only one thing on his mind, "W-Wait…_'missions'_? You mean, you're not here by choice?"

"W-Well, no, Eddy. You see, I cannot enter heaven just yet…"

"Why not?"

"He doesn't have his wings, Eddy!" Another silence occurs, during which Edd is completely appalled that Ed actually knows the position he is in. "It's obvious."

"What was your first clue, Lumpy?"

"Not once have we ever seen Double D fly…"

"Double D, is Ed just speaking nonsense here?"

"N-No, Eddy. He is correct. This mission is actually an angel's coming of age."

"You come of age at twelve years old?"

"No, thirteen, Eddy, and it's quite common among angels to have a mission before they turn thirteen. Those who do not complete the mission assigned to them and receive their wings before they turn thirteen are exiled to the Earth and given a second chance until they turn twenty-one. After twenty-one, if they have still failed, they are then banished to hell, where they allow their hatred to take over and become demons."

Ed and Eddy are silent after this. Could they really imagine this happening to their Double D? Their best friend?

"So what is your mission, Double D?" Eddy asks, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"That is classified, Eddy. I could not tell you even if I wanted to."

"Are you the only angel here in Peach Creek, Double D?" Ed asks.

"No, there's one more. Just one. I will not reveal them here or anywhere else, nor will you reveal them to other humans. Am I clear?"

A dental retainer runs through Edd's mind, along with curly hair and a high-pitched voice.

"Crystal, Sockhead," Eddy repeats, but fully intending to keep his word. Double D had to have had a good reason for hiding this from him and Ed, his two best friends, so that other angel must fall under the same category. "So…were we meant to become friends? We're you ordered to or was that a choice?"

Eddward cannot answer right away. He knew he would be asked this. "I-It was n-never m-my intention…i-it just…h-happened…" Tears are close to falling from his eyes, and this is how Ed and Eddy know that their friendship is real.

His mission, Double D mentally says, is to defend Ed and Eddy against the demons, and find the source of these demons and destroy it for good.

He has a good idea, but he cannot voice it to Ed or Eddy, the later especially. He knows how much they mean to Eddy. He doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Double D," Eddy glances over at Ed, who, at Edd's painful discovery, is very sad and close to bawling like a baby, "When you get your wings, are you really going to leave us?"

Eddy turns his shocked and hurt gaze upon Edd. "Double D, you can't go. We're friends, like brothers. Remember?"

"I'll have a choice on the matter, gentlemen. But no matter what I choose, I'll always be watching over the two of you."

Edd's gentle and sincere smile prompts them both to give tearful smiles back.

He is their Guardian Angel, always has been, always is, and always will be.

~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~

I left the other angel and the source of the demons easy puzzle pieces to find out on purpose.

A/N: Review, please. Flames are welcome too. I need to know how I did, and if I should turn this into a multi-chaptered story or keep it a one-shot.


End file.
